Love Trick From Little Devil
by Ryu Nam 2
Summary: Bagaimana kalau kita diajari trik2 cinta dari sang pakat little devil alias Cho Kyuhyun? ia akan menceritakan beberapa kisah tentang temannya dan akan memberikan kita trick percintaan!/YUNJAE Pair/MINDONG pair/GenderSwitch/Oneshoot kepanjangan


**Love Trick From Little Devil**

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Little Devil & Readers

Other Cast : YUJAE Pair! DongMin pair!

Genre : Romance, Fluff, PWP

Warning : Typos/GS/Abal/SARA/Ga bakat/OOC/Crack Pair

Diclameir : Semua alurnya dan isi aku contek dari komik "love tricks" tapi banya aku tambahin n ubah. Khusus buat kalian yang belum pernah baca. Komiknya bener-bener keren. Disini aku tulis secara garis besarnya dan juga cast-cast yang aku ubah. Mianhae kalo ada yg tersinggung*bungkuk-bungkuk ampe nyesot-nyesot

**NOTE!** Disini kyuhyun akan mengajarkan kalian tentang percintaan jadi tolong panggil pakar cinta kita Little Devil. Readers adalah murid khayalannya kyu. Dan other Cast akan menjadi perumpamaan pelajaran kalian!

**Love Trick From Little Devil **** Ibuki Kaede & Chocho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Yakin mau baca?**

**.**

**.**

**Ini sesat lho?!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun Side**

Okay! Aku mulai pengenalan diri. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, panggil aku kyu walaupun agak maksa. Disini akan ku ajari kalian para teman khayalanku bahwa laki-laki itu mudah. Kenapa? Karena** "Laki-laki adalah mahluk yang senang kalau kita mengandalkan dia dan tergantung padanya"** ingat itu! Konsepnya adalah **"Andalkan namja sebanyak-banyaknya, selama kamu buat dia jadi pengikutmu. Namja akan menuruti apa katamu"**. Misalnya ada yang menarik rok-mu atau memegang pantatmu, memang terkesan kurang ajar. Tetapi ada suatu cara yang akan membuatnya tunduk kepadamu yaitu **Skinship Attack**, mendadak dekati dia hingga berdebar-debar dan nasehati dengan manja serta pasang senyum manis. Walaupun terkesan murahan, tapi bersikaplah seakan kamu lebih dewasa dari dia. Ingat pula kebanyakkan namja menyukai yeoja dewasa. Akan kuceritakan sebuah cerita yang akan menjadi pelajaranmu serta pengalamanmu juga temanmu.

**#Story 1-Murid Pindahan little devil**

Ketika aku pindah sekolah ke seoul yang bernama SM High School. Disana sudah banyak namja yang menjadi pengikutku, tapi tidak termasuk para yeoja yang menghina & mengangguku. Baiklah sepertinya yeoja-yeoja disana banyak yang tidak popular. Sebagai seorang yeoja kita wajib membantu yeoja lainnya walaupun dia menjadi teman kita. Otte! Aku tertarik dengan seorang yeoja bernama Kim Jaejoong. Dia paling terlihat kesal kalau aku menjadi pusat perhatian. Dilihat dari penampilan dia benar-benar cupu cetar membahana. Dengan rambut diikat dua kebelakang memakai kacamata dan sifatnya yang keras kepala. Setelah beberapa lama kuselidiki, ternyata benar! Dia menyukai salah satu pengikutku, Jung Yunho. Dia tipikal namja yang cuek dan agak dingin tapi bersemangat lho! Jadilah aku mak comblang mereka, walaupun aku tahu jaejoong kurang suka terhadapku. Tapi ingat setiap yeoja harus saling membantu baru kalian akan mendapatkan teman yang** care** dengan kalian semua. Akupun mengajak atau lebih tepatnya menyeret jaejoong kerumah yunho.

"yak! Kenapa kau membawaku kemari!" bentaknya gugup.

"**Cinta adalah tindakan**" jawabku dengan mengedipkan mataku. segera aku masuk kedalam kamar yunho bersama jaejoong yang terlihat gugup.

"Yunho-sshi! Kau mau berteman dengan jaejoong-ah 'kan?" tawarku dengan menarik lengan jaejoong.

"Ehh… berteman? Kenapa dan untuk apa?" jawabnya cuek.

"KAU KAN PEMAIN BASEBALL! JAE JUGA SUKA BASEBALL, KATANYA DIA INGIN DIAJARI BANYAK HAL" teriakku semangat. Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar

"aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu…" bisiknya kesal. Wah! Langsung yunho menghampiri jaejoong dan duduk didepannya.

"JINJJA? Kamu juga menyukai baseball? Baseball itu menarik yah!" seru yunho semangat. Jae mengangguk dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"ah, hari minggu besok aku ikut pertandingan di klub. Datang, yah" ajak yunho dengan menepuk bahu jaejoong. Permulaan yang bagus bukan! Terlihat wajah tegang sekaligus tidak percaya dari jaejoong. Setelah berbincang-bincang kami memutuskan untuk pulang.

"bagus bukan!" seruku dengan tersenyum manis. Ia mengangguk malu. Kamipun bergegas pulang.

"kenapa kau membantuku? Akukan selalu mengejekmu. Kau ini sok baik atau memang baik, sih?" Tanya jaejoong tiba-tiba

"ini demi yang namanya pertemanan! Manusia tidak bisa hidup tanda teman, bukan?" jawabku santai.

"besok akan kuajari kau teknik little devil! Sampai jumpa!" pamitku dengan beranjak dari sisinya.

**Sunday Day~~**

Aku membawa Jaejoong kerumahku. Ternyata ada ibuku yang sedang maskeran. Jaejoong yang melihat langsung tersentak kaget. Tanpa aba-aba segera ku bawa dia kekamarku.

"SIAP!" teriakku. Dia menjawab dengan anggukan mantap.

"kau tahu kenapa aku popular?!" tegasku

"tidak tahu. Apa karena kau manis?" jawabnya dengan wajah polos yang pasti akan membuat para YUNJAE Shipper ingin membuat ff NC-21. ,

"ya aku memang manis tapi bukan karena itu! **Namja itu…. suka yeoja yang feminim, terlihat bandel dan mengelitik perasaan namja.** Mereka menyukai yang seperti little devil" jelasku panjang lebar.

"MWO!? Li..little devil?" pekiknya. Tanpa memedulikannya aku menuntunnya kelemari pakaianku yang berisi baju-baju yang cantik. Segera kupilah-pilah baju yang cocok untuknya.

"kau ini yeoja yang harus pakai yang imut" jelasku.

"aku malu…" lirihnya ketika mencoba pakaian yang kupilih. Kuganti pakaian lain. Yang ini.. ahh bukan. Ini? Aneh.. Ahh ini yang cocok, tepat ketika dia keluar dengan baju jumpsuit pink pendek dengan rok pendek serta rompi merah cerah. Tidak lupa rambutnya di ikat menggulung dengan sebuat pita tanpa melepaskan kacamatanya.

"ini cocok! Kau tahu **namja lebih suka warna yang lembut daripada sekedar rok pendek. Lebih suka warna cerah seperti merah atau pink daripada hitam atau biru**!" little devil teacherku keluar. Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir kuberikan dia sebuah lipstick pink.

"ini jampi-jampi supaya bisa bicara dengan manis dan lembut pada yunho-shhi" ucapku dengan nada rahasia. Terlihat jelas pipinya merah. Baiklah tugasku sampai disini saja. Selanjutnya kuantar jaejoong ke lapangan baseball. Kami menonton pertandingan baseball sampai selesai.

"MENANG! MENANG!" seru kami seraya berpelukan ketika melihat papan skor. Aku mendorong jaejoong menuju yunho yang sedang istirahat. Aku membiarkan dia menemui yunho. Saatnya menjadi mata-mata. Jaejoong memberi minuman isoltonik dingin kepada yunho. "Ini!" tawarnya. Yunho pun tersenyum sambil mengambil pemberian jaejoong.

"terima kasih, bagaimana tadi?" Tanya yunho

"I-iya!" teriak jaejoong gugup.

"HEBAT! KAMU TAMPIL BAGUS!" lanjutnya dengan mengepal tangannya yang sudah keringat dingin itu. hebat! Jaejoong hebat! Yunho sampai terkejut dan wajahnya memerah!. Seunghoo terlihat salah tingkah. Sepertinya jantung yunho sudah mulai berdebar-debar.

"benarkah?" Tanya yunho dengan menggaruk rambutnya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"iya" jawab jaejoong.

"ehm… jae kau tinggal di mansion di cheongdam yah?" Tanya yunho gugup. Jaejoong pun mengangguk.

"aku… naik sepeda, sih. Mau pulang bersama? Kamu hari ini sudah mau datang" ajak yunho Yak! Ada apa dengan jieun sepertinya jantungnya sudah mau copot sampai-sampai dia melamun. Segera kucolek pantat jieun. Iapun tersadar.

"ehh, iya… aku senang!" ucapnya tersentak kaget. Akhirnya jieun pulang bersama seunghoo dengan dibonceng sepeda. Besok pasti kutunggu lahirnya couple baru!

bagaimana? Itu cerita pertama baiklah! Kita mulai pelajaran kita.

_**^LESSON 1^**_

_**::Little devil itu, yeoja yang seperti apa?::**_  
_**Little devil itu….  
yeoja yang mempesona, agak keras kepala, bandel, manis, dan saat berada di kelas atau sekolah bisa membuat cowok suka padanya dan merasa berdebar-debar!  
**_**Lee Ji Eun yang tekun pun bisa menguasai teknik little devil yang mengagumkan*PROKK PROKK*. Semua yeoja, siapa pun dia . dengan sedikit ketangkasan dan belajar akan bisa menjadi little devil dengan gayamu sendiri! Dengan begitu, para namja dikelas dan orang yang kamu taksir, pasti akan baik padamu dan kamu bisa membuatnya memerhatikanmu.  
Jaejoong yang pernah dibilang cupu oleh Kyuhyun pun, akhirnya membuat Yunho yang disukainya berdebar-debar.**  
**-Di sekolah dan di dunia ini hanya ada laki-laki dan perempuan. Karena itu lebih baik tampil menarik dan berteman baik. Pasti hari-harimu menyenangkan-**

**^LESSON 2^**

**::Tindakan besar mengubah penampilan. Jadilah little devil yang menarik::  
Cara menarik namja. Fashion, gaya rambut, bentuk tubuh dan sebagainya. Disini akan ku ajarkan trik mengubah penampilan menjadi little devil yang manis!  
1. Setiap hari mandi lebih dari 30 menit  
Yeoja little devil itu sangat suka menjaga kebersihan diri sendiri! Author juga setiap hari  
mandi di bath room lebih dari 30 menit. Menggosok badannya dan memeriksa tubuhnya!  
Shampoo yang harus dan peralatan mandi yang kalian sukai, membuat suasana mandi  
menjadi menyenangkan!  
2. Setiap hari, memasukkan kesan yeoja yang berkilau dan lembut  
Banyak yeoja yang memakai rok pendek yang lembut. Memoles bibirnya dengan lip gloss  
bukan? Bawalah sesuatu yang melekat di dirimu sesuatu yang manis,berkilau, lembut. Bisa  
aksesoris rambut atau pernak-pernik alat tulis. Itu saja dan akan membuatmu menjadi  
yeoja yang manis.  
3. Dilarang diet tanpa makan! Jaga baik-baik bentuk pergelangan tangan dan pinggul!  
namja lebih suka yeoja yang sehat dan segar. Meski sedikit gemuk dan bepipi tembem,  
yeoja yang kurus, pucat dan tidak ramah. Diet little devil adalah dengan keseimbangan  
makanan, dan menghindari kue-kue. Lalu berjalan kaki. Berbelanja setiap hari juga  
termasuk berolahraga, kan keliling-keliling mall.  
4. Jangan malu dan menyembunyikannya, jadikan bagian tubuh yang indah sebagai daya tari!  
tangan dan kaki yang indah. Rambut yang bersinar, berkulit cerah. Setiap yeoja pun  
bagian tubuh yang indah! Lihatlah dirimu sendiri di cermin dengan cermat. Pertama periksa  
apa bagian terindah pada dirimu**

**Kyuhyun Side **

Bagaimana? Kalian sudah tahukan! Sekarang akan kuceritakan sebuah kisah lagi. Tentang seorang yeoja yang melihat seseorang hanya dari penampilan luar saya. Ada yang mau baca?!*krik krik* Huahhh! Mana suami ane? SUNGMIINN! *lho kok ukenya dipanggil?*

**#Story 2-Pangeran Jauh dan Kue Bola yang Dekat**

_**Sungmin Side **_

Kugennggam sebuah benda mungil ditanganku dengan berbinar-binar, akhirnya kudapatkan! PONSEL YANG KUINGINKAN! Dengan ini aku bisa tiap hari melihat twitter leeteuk oppa! Leader SUPER JUNIOR! idola yang sangat aku sukai. Setelah ini pulang… aku akan mendengarkan album baru suju yang baru kubeli…. Membaca fanfiction, memasang wallpaper ponselku dengan wajah leeteuk oppa! Kya!

"SUNGMIN!" teriak seseorang. Sontak aku menoleh.

"Jangan Ribut!" bentaknya. Yap! Aku sedang berada di toko handphone bersama ibuku. Aku Lee Sungmin, fans berat Leeteuk dari grup Super Junior. Sejak mereka debut didunia hiburan.

"jangan cerita ke appa soal ponsel, ya. Repot kalau nanti appamu bicara macam-macam" bujuk ummaku.

"ne, aku mengerti. " jawabku semangat

"baiklah. Umma pergi kerja dulu yah" pamitnya, akupun mengangguk. Huftt! Ummaku memang membelikan ponsel ini tanpa memberi tahu appa. Appaku sangat hemat saking hematnya bisa dikatakan pelit medit, jadi mana mau dia membelikanku ponsel. Juga karena disekolah tidak boleh membawa ponsel.

"lho, Sungmin?!" panggil seseorang aku langsung menengok kedepan.

"Cho Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook..?" ucapku. Mereka melambaikan tangan dan berjalan mendekatiku dengan belajaan disisi kanan-kiri mereka.

"annyeong, kamu sendirian?" sapa kyuhyun.

"kalian berdua kok bibirnya mengkilap. Habis makan gorengan yah?" Tanyaku bingung

"palamu pitak! Kami berdua habis tour kosmetik!" protes kyuhyun.

"eh, minie. Itukan handphone? Bukankah sekolah melarang membawa handphone?" ucap Ryeowook dengan menunjukku. Akupun segera menyembunyikan handphoneku dibelakang tubuhku.

"Laporkan ke songsaengnim, yuk" ajak kyuhyun dengan evil smirk-nya

"ani, bukan apa-apa kok!" seruku sambil mendorong tubuh mereka berdua yang sedari tadi mengepungku.

_**Keesokkan harinya~~Dikolam renang SM High School**_

Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk berenang. Kupakai baju renang dan juga penutup kepala. Dan segera memasuk kedalam kolam renang. Byur! Segar…. Kulihat Kyuhyun mendekatiku lagi.

"Sungminnie, ketemu lagi! Hei, yang waktu itu dipakai buat apa ponselmu?" tanyanya dengan nada sok tahu. EHH?! Kenapa dia lagi-lagi membahas tentang ponselku sih?!

"jangan-jangan kamu punya pacar, yah?" lanjutnya menyelidik

"Bo…bodoh, jangan bercanda! Sudahlah!" elakku gugup. Aku langsung menenggelamkan tubuhku kedalam air. Dalam hatiku hanya ada Leeteuk oppa. Appa dan umma sering bertengkar, seperti akan bercerai. Eonnieku tidak pernah memperdulikanku, sekolah juga membosankan. Yang menyelamatkanku dari keseharian ini, hanya Leeteuk oppa saja. Aku memang selalu menonton variety show yang dibawa oleh leeteuk oppa, semua acara yang ada leeteuk oppa yang bagaikan angel without wings. Hanya leeteuk oppa.

_**Author Side **_

Sungmin masuk kedalam air selama beberapa menit tapi itu telah membuat kawan-kawannya khawatir, karena dia belum muncul juga ke permukaan.

"HEY! LEE SUNGMIN BELUM KELUAR DARI AIR!?" teriak hyorin. BLEP…BLEP*suara air . Tanpa disadari teman sekelas mereka Shin dong hee yang bertubuh gemuk, tersentak kaget. Tanpa aba-aba Shindong menyelam kedalam kolam renang untuk menyelamatkan sungmin

"SHINDONG-SSHI?!" teriak temannya, eunhyuk.

Perlahan-lahan sungmin yang telah diselamatkan oleh shindong membuka matanya. Dengan lemahnya dia menengok kearah shindong.

"Sungmin….." lirih shindong khawatir. "Si..siapa?" batin sungmin setengah sadar. Dia melihat seseorang yang tadi disampingnya perlahan memdekatinya tepat di atasnya. "leeteuk oppa?" batin sungmin.

"Sungmin-sshi, kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan?" Tanya shindong dengan tubuhnya menutupi pandangan Sungmin. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang marah-marah tidak jelas dibelakang tubuh gempal shindong.

"JANGAN MEMBUAT KAMI CEMAS, DONG! UNTUNG SHINDONG-AH MENOLONGMU!" protes kyuhyun. Setelah mencerna perkataan kyuhyun, sungmin baru menyadari bahwa yang menolongnya adalah SHIN DONG!. Cring! KENAPA JADI SHINDONG SIH?! DHUUGH! Langsung sungmin mendorong terjauh tubuh shindong.

"TIDAAKKK! MENJIJIKKAN!" teriakknya. Shindong yang didorongnya pun tercebur ke dalam kolam renang. Segera sungmin melarikan diri. Teman-temannya pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"nasib shindong-sshi bagaimana yah?" Tanya jieun

"memang tidak minta tolong, sih" ucap kyuhyun.

"ne" jawab suzy.

_** Class**_

Ketika junsu seongsaengnim mennerangkan pelajaran, sungmin terlihat asik memainkan handphonenya tanpa sepengetahuan junsu songsaengnim di bawah laci mejanya. Sungmin tengah asik membuka blog resmi super junior.

"YAK! LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak junsu songsaengnim

"sedang apa kamu?!" Tanya songsaengnim menyelidik. Sungmin langsung menyembunyikan handphonenya di ke dalam laci mejanya.

"ahhh….itu..a-anu" Lirih jiyeon bingung.

"KELUARKAN APA YANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN ITU!" seru seongsaengnim tegas. "gawat…" batin sungmin. "bagaimana ini… kalau ku keluarkan pasti nanti disita" pikir sungmin dengan berusaha mengeluarkan handponenya.

"i..ini"

"SEONGSAENGNIM!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Ternyata shindong dengan mengangkat tangannya.

"AKU MAU KETOILET, BOLEH?!" ujar shindong

"ya sudah sana pergi!" jawan junsu seongsaengnim. Yap! Shindong berusaha menarik perhatian junsu seongsaengnim demi menyelamatkan sungmin yang akan ketahuan membawa handphone. TENNG! TENGG! Suara bel istirahat berbunyi. Jiyeon bergegas pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi kali ini bersama kyuhyun.

"kamu tahu, kan?" Tanya kyuhyun memecah perhatian sungmin yang sedang memilih-milih buku.

"apa?" jawab sungmin penasaran.

"soal shindong, sepertinya dia menyukaimu" ujar kyuhyun. Sungmin pun tersentak kaget

"kau tahu juga!?" sentak sungmin.

"leeteuk super junior tidak ada apa-apanya dengan shindong. Shindong namja pintar, baik hati, dan kuat." Jelas kyuhyun menebak pikiran sungmin.

"kya! Mengelikan!" teriak sungmin histeris. "untukmu!" tukas kyuhyun dengan memberi sebuah poster besar leeteuk super junior. Sungmin pun segera menariknya. Kyuhyun pun hanya mengeleng kan kepalanya.

"dengar yah sungmin. Ksatria sesungguhnya bagi perempuan itu ….. **Daripada pangeran yang jauh, lebih baik kue bola yang dekat**" jelas kyuhyun ala little devil.

"shindong dan leeteuk oppa tidak bisa disbanding-bandingkan, bagaikan bumi dan langit" ejek sungmin ketus.

"**Idola adalah idola. Laki-laki tu, hati dan isinya lebih penting daripada penampilan luarnya!" **kata Kyuhyun.

"omong kosong!" bentak sungmin.

"BODOH! Leeteuk suju tidak akan mengerjakan pr-mu. Juga tidak akan menolongmu saat tenggelam" tegas kyuhyun. Ternyata usut punya usut kyuhyun sedang berusaha membantu shindong mendapatkan sungmin. Dan sekarang saatnya melancarkan serangan pertama.

"Terserah!" geram sungmin kesal.

"Oh yah! Aku akan menonton konser suju, kau mau ikut tidak?!" goda ruu.

"JINJJA! Aku boleh ikut, kan!" seru sungmin semangat.

"tentu saja. Tapi aku mengajak shindong juga. Tidak ada masalahkan?" ucap kyuhyun menyelidik.

"oke, oke" jawab sungmin semangat tanpa pikir panjang. Sungmin sangat senang karena baru pertama kali menonton konser super junior.

_**~Skip Hari Konser~**_

Seoul internasional stadium sangat ramai, disana sungmin, kyuhyun, shindong, ummanya kyuhyun, dan dongsaeng kyuhyun sedang menonton konser super junior. Selesai konser, sungmin menghampiri kerumunan orang yang sedang berkumpul tepat didepan jalan keluar anggota suju. Sungmin membawa sebuah surat untuk diberikan kepada leeteuk, tetapi karena terdorong fans yang lain sungmin terjatuh dan surat itu diinjak orang.

"padahal sengaja kutulis" gumamnya. Ternyata rombongan anggota super junior sedang lewat . sungmin yang masih dalam posisi terjatuh hanya melihat dari kejauhan leeteuk suju melambaikan tangan cuek. "dia tidak akan menolongmu!" ucapan kyuhyun ternyiang dipikirannya.

"kau baik-baik saja" Tanya seseorang khawatir. Sungmin pun segera melirik orang tersebut.

"sungmin-sshi kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya shindong dengan mengulurkan tangan.

"tidak apa-apa! Biar aku sendiri!" jawab sungmin ketus. Ketika sungmin hendak berdiri ternyata kakinya terkilir.

"jangan dipaksa! Cepat sini, biar kugendong" ucap shindong dengan punggung yang sudah siap mengendong. Walaupun sempat ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya sungmin naik keatas punggung shindong.

"UWAA!" pekik shindong bahagia ketika sungmin melikarkan tangan di lehernya. "bagiku leeteuk oppa masih pangeranku. "Tapi sedikit saja…. Kupanjangkan tangan untuk kue bola yang ada didekatku." Pikir sungmin dalam hati. **END**

**Back To Kyuhyun**

**Kyuhyun Side**

Gimana? Pada nyertikan maksud dari cerita diatas. Okay kalo gitu kita lanjut ke pelajaran little devil ke 3. CEKIDOT!

**^LESSON 3^**

**::Seni Bicara::  
"Bagaimana sebaiknya bicara dengan namja?", Enggak ada kesempatan bicara". Banyak yang berkata seperti itu padaku. Kali ini akan kuceritakan "seni bicara untuk menarik namja"  
*Namja juga sebenarnya ingin mengobrol dengan yeoja. Kalau diajak ngobrol pasti dia akan sedang dan berdebar-debar tapi di depan teman-temanya dia malah menjadi kasar. Bertingkah seolah berkata "eh, aku nggak tertarik sama yeoja kok". Mereka memang gak lembut sih. Karena itu. terhadap mereka yang seperi ini, jangan hanya diam menunggu. Kitalah yang harus member kesempatan mengobrol. Dia akan berpikir, dia yang nyajak ngobrol aku. jadi aku menjawabya, sehingga obrolan akan menjadi lebih mudah mengalir. CARANYA!  
1. Ajaklah ngobrol dari topic urusan kelas, pelajaran atau kegiatan eskul. Contohnya  
Eh, aku harus bawa ini kekelas. Berat, deh. Tolong bantu, dong  
2. Ajaklah ngobrol mulai dari hal yang enggak tahu, atau dari sesuatu yang enggak  
biasa yang dimilikinya. Contohnya : Eh eh, itu namanya game apa sih? Lagi popular  
di kalangan cowok. Yah? Aku juga ingin main.  
3. Tanyakan kesannya saat kamu pakai baju baru atau mengubah gaya rambut yang  
feminism. Contohnya : Eh, eh gaya rambutku ini. Menurutmu bagaimana?  
Saat bicara dengan cowok. Jangan kaku dan malu, juga jangan grogi hingga bicara cepat! Tenangkan hati, ajak bicara dengan wajah yang ramah. Yah! Cinta tumbuh dari percakapan!**

_**^LESSON 4^**_

_**::Cara membuat dia yang sedang tertarik pada orang lain, jadi memperhatikanmu::  
"pria yang kusuka, sepertinya menyukai orang lain" bagaimana caranya agar dia mempehatikan aku?  
1. Ini menyedihkan! Kamu pasti **_**enggak suka melihat dia terus memperhatikan cewek  
itu. tapi sebenarnya, hal seperti ini sangat gampang. Ini adalah serangan dengan  
judul  
"akan kutunjukkan sisi baikku". Anak cowok mudah tertarik pada "cewek yag manis  
dan mudah dimengerti" atau "cewek yang paling menjadi idola dikelas". Sederhana  
dan kekanak-kanakkan bukan?  
2. Kalau kamu merasa depresi, suram dan ragu, "aku nggak mungkin bisa", maka  
kamu akan bisa masuk persaingan cinta, milikilah perasaan untuk menarik  
perhatian.  
3. Anak cowok, meski perasaannya tertarik pada cewek yang dikaguminya.  
Sesungguhnya jika "ada seseorang yang selalu ada disisinya, member perhatian dan  
bersikap lembut" terus akrab denganya. Maka dia bisa berubah menjadi suka.  
4. Sebesar apapun cewek itu dikaguminya, tapi jika tidak pernah ngobrol dan nggak  
ada kontak, cinta pun nggak akan tumbuh. Kan? Karena itu, "cinta, dia yang masuk,  
berari dialah pemenangnya", lalu "dengan cowok populerpun, dapatkan dia,  
meskipun dalam pertempuran yang lama!" sebaliknya juga bisa  
CINTA BUTUH PERJUANGAN DAN PENGORBANAN! Penting diingat itu.**

Akhirnya sampai dibag terakhir juga! Sumpah aku kira dengan liat cerita dari komik, jadi lebih gampang ehh ternyata. ENGGAK SAMA SEKALI! Badan pada pegel-pegel soalnya pantengin laptop, ditambah megangin buku komik sambil baca, nentuin pov-nya, alurnya… ribet banget. Oke deh kita langsung cekidot aja! Pelajaran terakhir adalah menarik hati para cowok dari berbagai tipe! N thanks to my little devil, cho kyuhyun buat nyajarin ini semua! *wink*

**^LESSON 5^**

**::Cara menarik cowok-berbagai tipe::  
ada berbagai karakter cowok tembaklah tepat ditengah-tengah area serangan cowok yang kamu suka, menangkan hatinya! Akan aku ajarkan cara pendekatan yang efektif**

**1. Pemuda yang suka olahraga X Cowok yang kuat****  
Konsentrasi penuh pada kegiatan eskul. Sikapnya menunjukkan seolah "aku nggak tertarik sama cewek!" meski gitu. Tenang saja. Karena masih anak-anak, jadi dia nggak lembut. Gunakan "Strategi Cheerleader" untuk cowok semacam ini. Cewek kelihatannya mudah dimengerti lebih efektif untuk dia. sisipkanlah sesuatu. Misalnya rambut dikuncir kuda. Dan sering-seringlah menyemangati juga memujinya**

**2. Anak pandai X Anak orang kaya****  
kesadarannya kuat sebagai golongan ata. Dia hanya memperhatikan cewek yang manis! Dia suka cewek menyenangkan, yang bisa membuat dirinya yang rajin itu berdebar. Karena itu, pertama-tama poleslah penampilan terus bilang "ajari PR ini dong!" bicaralah dengan manja. "mau nggak jadi guru les khusus buatku?" bicaralah sedikit berani dan buatlah dia kaget. Pangkulah wajahmu dengan kedua tangan sambil bertanya dan jangan lupa bertingkah imut**

**3. Cowok popular X Cowok humoris****  
mereka suka cewek yang tertawa "kya kyaa" terhadap lelucon yang dibuatnya. Akan tetapi kalau Cuma itu saja, satu penggemar sederhana pun sedah selesai. Kita ambil dari situ, kunci untuk jadi cewek yang special. Kuasailah salah satu: piano, sport, membuat kue, apa saja boleh, kalau dia memperhatikan dirimu. Yang sedikit berbeda dari cewek kebanyakkanm dia juga pasti akan memperlakukan dirimu istimewa**

**4. Cowok apatis X Cowok herbivore****  
mereka ini pendiam, entah bagaiman enggak seperti cowok! Bagi kalian yang tertarik dengan cowok semacam ini, gunakan Strategi jadi ibu disekolah". Yang disarankan adalah serangan makanan! Bagilah jatah makan siangmu atau bekalmu. Mesti ditolak, jangan menyerah. soalnya kamu kan kurus. Kalau makan pasti jadi semangat. Deh! Misalnya seperti itu. teruskan dengan niat seolah ingin membuatnya gemuk. Ambillah posisi sebagai ibu disekolah, sambil menjaga dia, semakin lama, semakin dia terikat padamu!**

**5. Penyuka game X Maniak****  
belakangan ini banyak cowok yang asyik dengan DS atau PS. Maski rajun membaca buku tetang game, sepertinya mereka benar-benar tertarik pada buku pelajaran dan cewek. Untuk bisa akrab dengan cowok semacam itu. mungkin akan lebih cepat kalau kamu yang melompat ke dunianya. Maksudnya kamu jadi teman bermain , eh, eh benda yang disembunyikan itu ada dimana? Ajarin, dong bertanyalah begitu pada dia. karena tentang game yang disukainya. Dia yang sudah mahir, pasti akan mengajarkannya! Sepulang sekolah kalian bisa bertanding game. Waktu untuk berdua bis dengan mudah tercipta**

**6. Yankee X Cowok bandel****  
kalau ada yang seperti ini, mungkin lingkungan keluarganya rumit atau sedikit muram! Ketika dia berbuat hal yang buruk atau keluar dari batas, ayo kita jadi cewek ceria yang berkata kamu nggak boleh begitu. Meski dia bicara nggak baik seperti misalnya apa urusanmu, sih?! Sebenarnya dia tertarik pada cewek seperti itu! keluarkan keberanianmu, coba gunakan daya tarikmy dengan memperlihatkan kamu beda dari cewek lain**

**^LESSON 6^  
**

**::3 syarat menjadi cewek popular!::  
pelajaran terakhir, 3 syarat menjadi popular. Ada juga hal yang bisa digunakan cowok dan cewek secara umum. Segera catat atau simpan, ya!  
**

**1. Kesan pertama sudah pasti 80% Populer!  
cowok dan cewek yang popular memperhatikan kebersihan dan bersikap apa adanya. Saat libur. Mereka mempercantik rambut, kulit, dan kuku. Lalu meneliti di depan cermin ekspresi yang manis dan gaya rambut yang cocok. Dan memoles penampilan diri sendiri menjadi menarik. dengan begitu, rasa percaya diri akan muncul.**

**2. Cowok dan cewek popular, menangkap dengan mata lalu tersenyum!  
artis idola juga seperti itu. cowok dan cewek popular, punya aura berdinar dan cerah. Nggak masalah walaupun kalian pendiam. Dengan mata dan senyuman, kalian pasti bisa! Kalau malu, jangan melengos dan mengomel. berusahalah untuk melihat mata lawan jenis. Kalau kamu tersenyum, cowok maupun cewek pasti akan merasa suka padamu.**

**3. Cowok/Cewek popular, punya kemampuan khusus!  
dalam teknik little devil, ada kegiatan eskul, belajar, piano, dan lain-lain. Dengan memiliki kemampuan, kalian akan menarik perhatian dan kekaguman. Nggak perlu takut dan malu. Kalian yang merasa tidak punya kemampuan khusus. Jangan khawatir. Dunia baru di sekolah merupakan kesempatan untuk menemukan diri sendiri! sambil bersekolah dengan menyenangkan, ayo tumbuhkan dan temukan kemampuan yang kamu miliki sendiri!**

**ENDING!**

Mianhae kalo jelek tapi please REVIEW cuman nyetik walau satu kata jelek atau bagus yang penting aku tahu ada yg minat atau baca. Sedih bnget pas ff-ku A thousand years sedikit viewnya padahal itu ff debut perdana author lho! Baru 2 hari yang lalu publish! Trus yg orangette chocolate magic n get out! Stupid boy! Pengennya banyak reviewnya sampai berratus-ratus… wkwkwk maklum nyeliat author2 senior keren abis ffnya dan review buset….!

Dan satu lagi aku minta saran buat ff baru pairing-nya siapa aja yg bagus kalo bisa EXO yach! Kalo ada yang mau nyasih ide SILAHKAN! Author lagi ilang ide…,

.


End file.
